Pietro Badoglio
( - Hybrid) | birthday = May 4 | age = 38 | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = AB | affiliation = Impero Nascosto | occupation = Leader of Maschera Arciere | previous occupation = | team = Tiro con L'arco Maschera Arciere | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Muramasa's Fortress | relatives = N/A | education = | signature skill = Quincy Bow & Arrows | storyline = Unsightly | roleplay = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Pietro Badoglio (ピーター悪いオリオ川, Pītā Badoȳo) is the leader of Maschera Arciere, a sub-division of Tiro con L'arco in the Impero Nascosto. He is the very first -Hollow hybrid. Appearance Pietro is a tall slender man with short white hair and beady blue eyes. He wears a standard Quincy uniform; a white suite, with long white pants, white boots, white gloves, and, on certain occasions, a brownish cape. He also occasionally wears a black cap and black circular glasses. Personality Pietro is very arrogant and full of himself, calling the work of his Maschera Arciere, his masterpiece. He also assumes that his sub-organization is the reason behind Tiro con L'arco's success in it's campaign against Akujin's enemies - something his colleague, Adolfo Benttino, vehemently disagrees with. Pietro is naturally smart, and is well versed in all Quincy lore and techniques, though he is willing to deliberately disregard Quincy traditions when it suites him, such as the creation of Quincy-Hollow Hybrids. Pietro tends to refer to things in terms of performances. For example, he often refers to himself as the "meistro" and his plans and/or battles as performances. He will then label each stage of the event as the "opening", "middle", and the "finale". Equipment Quincy cross: Like all Quincy, Pietro carries a pendant that acts as a Quincy cross. It takes the shape of a pentagram. Powers & Abilities : As a Quincy, Pietro can absorb spiritual energy from the air around him and make it his source of power. He can then combine it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons; namely his Quincy bow and arrows. Being a more skilled Quincy, he can also make use of other weapon formations. : As the leader of the Maschera Arciere, he is known to have at least captain-level reiatsu. His spiritual energy is also dual-typed, much like a 's, due to it's Hollow-like nature. Spirit Weapon Spiritual Gun: Using his Quincy cross, Pietro forms a -shaped object, which then solidifies. This deviates from the standard Quincy, who use bows and arrows rather than guns. * (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): Like all Quincy, Pietro is able to create arrows by absorbing the reiryoku of the air surrounding him and combining it with his own immense spiritual power before focusing it into the gun itself. He can then use these arrows in a variety of ways, allowing for the use of special attacks. Pietro's Heilig Pfeil is shaped as blue energy bullets. They are notably faster than other Quincy arrows. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Due to his , Pietro can materialize a Hollow's mask, much in the same manor as a Visored would. His mask takes on the appearance of a stage mask, complete with a long beak, red markings around and above the right eye, and feather-like protrusions coming out of the top right portion of the mask. His mask only covers the top portion of his face, leaving the rest of it exposed. With his mask on, his voice becomes a dual version of his own and his Inner Hollow's. Trivia * He is named for , the dictator who took over Italy following 's demise.